Sonic's true colors
by Mermain123
Summary: Sonic has a secret that's been kept hidden forever. What happens when a cat and alien discover it and plan to tell everyone.  Eventual Sonadow
1. Discovered

Sonic's true colors

**Mermain: Hiya everyone!**

**Sonic: I hate you. –glares-**

**Mermain: as you probably guessed I've got another Sonic story. I call it Sonic's true colors. Eventually it will be sonadow. But it's mostly about Sonic. I got the idea based on the conversations I've been having with Lepardpaw99 on DA.**

**Sonic: I REALLY hate you!**

**Mermain: Yes I know and I'm prepared for a lot of hate for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic but I do own Sonica. Well me and Lepordpaw99 do. (You'll see) **

**-XXX-**

Sonic was running as usual when he was stopped by a blue alien. "I Know your big secret Sonic. And I'm going to tell." Sonic looked confused at the alien.

"What secret?"

"You have been lying to the world for how many years now? Man Shadow was right when he called you faker **Sonica**." The alien said emphasizing Sonica.

Sonic looked shocked "H-how did you know about th-that name?" he stuttered looking terrified. The alien looked at him and smirked.

"I'm a writer and decided I wanted to study your life and the rest of the freedom fighters as well so I could write some stories based on you lives. Well before age 11 there were no records of a sonic the hedgehog. I was surprised but did more research trying to figure out the rest of your past. I talked to your brother and sister as well as your mother. I got a little information from each of them but I knew there were still missing pieces to the puzzle. So I looked back even further. I saw that before age 11 there were absolutely no photos, papers, document, records... anything about a boy named Sonic the hedgehog. But TONS of stuff about a girl named Sonica the Hedgehog. She looked ALOT like you too. I put all the puzzle pieces together with my friend afterwards. Now like I said I'm going to tell EVERYONE your secret." The alien looked really evil right then.

Sonic tried to put on a brave face "W-well no one will believe you anyhow! " He said. The alien smiled again.

"That's where your fear of water comes in Sonica." She said. Sonic looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know the reason that you hate water is because you are afraid that your little machine will malfunction and everyone will see your true form Sonica." The alien smiled. Just then a red cat came up.

"Let me handle this now Aqua." The cat said.

"Of course Lucy, be my guest." The alien apparently called Aqua replied.

Sonic looked confused." Okay what is going on!" He shouted

"Simple we are tired of you saying you're a boy because it's like your insulting girls by hiding the fact that you are one. It's like being a girl is not good enough or something so you say you're a boy. That's what it seems like at least." The cat named Lucy explained.

"That is NOT what it's about!" Sonic tried to explain.

The two girls looked at him. "That is NOT what we want. We want you to confess the truth and to no longer lie to the world! The more you lie the more it hurts!" Aqua explained.

Sonic looked embarrassed and ashamed. "But I can't just reveal the truth It's impossible for me now!" he cried.

Lucy continued "That's why WE are going to do it FOR YOU. Do you understand Sonica?"

"Don't bother denying it as well. You see this flower on my tail?" Aqua asked. Sonica nodded. "Well this flower is ACTUALLY a flower of truth. If sprayed with its pollen you will automatically be forced to honestly answer everything said to you. It's very common on my planet Zigorphia." Aqua finished explaining.

Sonic was terrified. What was she going to do now!

**-XXX-**

**Mermain: And that's the end of chapter 1 WOO!**

**Sonic: Why must you torture me so?**

**Mermain: cuz it's fun btw starting next chapter I'll be referring to Sonic as Sonica.**


	2. Embaresment

**Mermain: Hi I'm back and it's time for the next chapter for Sonic's true colors **

**Sonica: Why did you do this to me?**

**Mermain: cuz I can. By the way everyone for this story I'm gonna refer to myself as Aqua. Now time for the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic that belongs to SEGA**

**-XXX-**

Sonica had no idea what she was going to do when her secret was revealed. What would everyone think? She was especially scared of Amy and Shadow's reactions. Amy would kill her with that hammer of hers. And Shadow... She didn't even want to think about that. The truth is she's always kind of fancied Shadow but she couldn't tell him that. I mean 1. He would just laugh and reject her without a second thought, 2. He thought she was a boy, and 3. She was still in denial.

"Well Will you tell everyone or are we going to have to force you?" asked Aqua.

"Cuz we will if you don't and we will prove it to." Lucy said sternly.

Sonica was shaking with fear imagining all that was going to happen.

Aqua took this time to grab and throw the little machine that made Sonica Sonic into the river beside them. Causing it to malfunction and short out. Sonic was now forever Sonica.

**-XXX-**

Shadow was walking by when he saw these three girls. Now being the flirt he was he went over to them and hit on the hedgehog in the middle. "Well hello there miss. did you just get out of a fire because you. Are. HOT." He smirked. The Hedgehog just looked even MORE terrified...if even possible.

"Sh-shadow?" she stuttered out. Now Shasow was confused. How did this girl he's never even met know his name?

"How do you know who I am" He asked the girl. Now the two other girls were using all there strength to hold in the laughter at the scene playing in front of them. Sonica was just blushing though when Shadow hit on her.

"It'-it's me S-sonic" Sonica managed to get out with the reddest face y could imagine. Shadow's face after hearing this was that of a confused one.

"Sonic? No way Sonic is a dude and you are a very hot lady." replied Shadow. It was at this point Aqua and Lucy burst out laughing. Shadow looked at the two confused

"What is so funny?"

Lucy managed to reply though all her giggling "S-sorry. I-it's just th-that actually IS SONIC. Th-this is her true form! Her Real name is Sonica. YOU JUST HIT ON SONIC!"

Aqua by now had barely managed to control her laughing. "You know these two would actually make a great couple. You know?" she managed to say before the giggles erupted again.

Now Shadow was as red as a tomato... Same with Sonica. She was still red from before but after that last comment she somehow managed to become even redder. The cat and alien smiled and silently agreed that they would get those two together...no matter the cost.


	3. Conffessing

**Aqua: HI!**

**Sonic: I wish you would leave this story alone -3-**

**Aqua: No.**

**Fira: Why should she?**

**Sonic: CUZ IT'S EMBARRASING! AND YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**Aqua: Too bad XP**

**-XXX-**

It's been two days since the incident with Shadow and Sonica gathered up all her friends. She was finally going to tell them the truth no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Everyone...I have an announcement" Sonica said form the shadows once everyone had gathered.

"Yes Sonikuu? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Yeah what's the matter Sonic?" Knuckles added.

This was the point Sonica came out of the shadows of the house. Showing EVERYONE her true form. "Everyone I'm actually a girl...my real name is Sonica." She explained to everyone. When this happened everyone was frozen stiff. They had no clue what to say to this fact and they could see she was telling the truth because of how nervous she was.

Amy was the first to react "WHAT! YOUR'E A GIRL! YOU LET ME GO AFTER YOU ALL THIS TIME KNOWING MY FEELINGS WHEN THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU WERE A GIRL!" She screamed at the poor newly revealed hedgehog.

She was about to take out her hammer when two new figures joined the crowd "Whoa calm down Amy don't kill our new torture subject." The blue one said. At this Sonica froze up realizing who the new guests were.

"HI EVERYONE!" Aqua said.

"HELLO!" Lucy joined

"I'm Aqua an alien from the planet Zigorphia I hope to get along with you all" Aqua introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy unlike Aqua I'm from Mobius here!" Lucy said with her perky attitude...then it happened... she saw Silver.

"SILVIE!" She screamed before glomping him. Aqua just laughed at the scene while Blaze had her flames ready to go.

"H-help m-me" he managed to sputter out.

Aqua was laughing then looked to everyone "Me and Lucy are Sonica's new friends."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS! All you have done is find ways to torture me since we met and scare me as well!" Sonica screamed out rather upset at the comment Aqua made.

Aqua looked sad "Awww why don't you think of us as friends we think of you as one and we even got Shadow to come over later so we could get you two together." She said.

Sonica blushed "WHAT! You got SHADOW to come over! What were you thinking!" She screamed.

Lucy was still hugging Silver "We were thinking that you two look adorable together!" She said rather happily.

It was at that point that there was a knock on the door...

**-XXXX-**

**Aqua: That's the chapter! ^^ CLIFF HANGER TIME!**

**Sonic: How is this a cliff hanger everyone knows who it is... -.-**

**Aqua: Would you be quiet! You're mean –pouts-**

**Sonic: I'M MEAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! YOU ARE RUINING MY IMAGE!**


End file.
